The present invention relates to the field of manufacturing bead suspensions for magnetic disk drives, more particularly, to adjusting the spring rate for load beams used in such head suspensions, by initially providing a partially etched spring region with a plurality of bridges or frets and subsequently adjusting the number of bridges in the spring region of the load beam to reduce the variability in the spring rate of such load beams.